Lost in My Mind
by Gwee and Kiniro Productions
Summary: What if Himeno got amnesia after Hayate gave her his 'Kiss of Life', and she mistook her feelings for him as something else? And Hayate has a rival? HimenoHayate & HimenoYuri-Original Character. Full Summary inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Losing You

Kiniro: So, I was trying to go to sleep one night, when it hit me... What if Himeno had amnesia after she woke up?!

Gwee: Can I do the disclaimer:B

Kiniro: Not yet, so, anyways... I didn't get much sleep that night, 'cause all I could think of was the rest of the story. And so,

Gwee: WE DON'T OWN PRETEAR. Okay, done. Now read the story. ;D

Kiniro: But I do own this fanfic. o: And Gwee owns... Well, nothing. I did this fanfic all by my lonesome. Anyways, continue reading!

No flames, constructive criticsm welcome. Rated T to be safe.

Summary; What if Himeno got Amnesia after Hayate gave her her "Kiss of Life", and she mistook her feelings for him as something else? And just as that happens, a childhood friend of Himeno's transfers to her school, and is now Hayate's rival. Will Himeno choose the handsome grown boy from her childhood, or this gorgeous stranger who she has mistaken her feelings for?

**Chapter One: Losing You**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno was floating through the air, her hands clinging to Takako's, while a large grin spread on both of their faces. Himeno had just saved the world and the man she loved, along with reviving Sasame. She had also saved Takako, and Himeno couldn't have been happier. She let go of Takako's hands, giving her a soft smile it was safe to let go. Himeno's eyes rolled back as she gently floated to a bed of flowers. She slowly lost conscienceness, a smile still on her face. She could rest assured, everyone she loved would definitely stay safe.

She heard some cries. She wanted to tell everyone not to cry, everything was alright now. She wanted to. But she couldn't drag herself back again. She gave herself for them. Then she felt something warm coming towards her. Someone. She could see them... Her eyes were closed, but she could see Hayate, hovering above her. Was he crying? Yes. He was crying. She could see his tears... She could hear him. His mouth wasn't moving, but she could hear him crying out. Hayate's face approached hers.

Himeno opened her eyes to a blinding light. Where was she? WHO was she? Himeno looked around the room.

"I'm in a hospital." She said as she came to realization. Most of her memories flooded back. All of them... All of them until the day when she was walking to school, and saw red snow... It stops there.

"Amnesia?" Himeno grabbed her throbbing head. She had injuries all over her body, too. Various cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Miss Awayuki! You're awake!" A short nurse said in a squeaky voice.

"We... We tried to get him to leave, but he stayed here, for all three days that you were knocked out." The nurse looked over with a blush on her face, at a man sitting in a seat, his head against the wall. He was... sleeping.

"Who... is he?" Himeno twitched a little as she asked the nurse. The man's appearance made her feel strange... He made her feel sad. He made her long for something.

"Ah... I'm not sure. Your father let him stay here, though, so..." The nurse said as she stared at the man. The very handsome man, with long, blue-tinted hair. His incredibly long right leg was stretched out in front of him, the other tucked under the chair. His arms were folded in, resting on his lap. He looked tired.

"Can you please... Get him out? He makes me feel strange." Himeno grinned weakly and nervously at the nurse.

"Yes, Miss Awayuki." The nurse bowed her head slightly before making her way towards the handsome man.

"Excuse me, sir..." The nurse said as she blushed nervously. The man stirred awake, opening his drousy eyes. The nurse shreiked in excitement, you could almost see hearts in her eyes. His eyes darted towards Himeno, then widened.

"Himeno!" He yelled as he scattered to make his way towards her. He grabbed her hand. His hands were rough and large... They felt so familiar, and they made her heart throb.

"Pl-Please let go of me..." Himeno closed her eyes and tried to tug away from his hand.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He said in a slightly hoarse voice. He attempted to hug Himeno, but stopped when she shreiked.

"Sir! Please, exit the room..." The small nurse panicked, trying to get everything under control.

"Hime...no? It's me! Hayate!" He said desperately. His eyes were panicking. He looked like someone had just now died.

"Please, Mr. Hayate!" The nurse said much louder than before. Hayate slowly stepped away, looking at Himeno sadly right before he left the room.

"Miss Awayuki, we've contacted your family... They should be here any minute." The nurse said in a still frantic voice. Himeno nodded, the rolled over.

"...Hayate?" She whispered to herself. His name rolled pleasingly off her tongue. The nurse bowed her head again, and began to leave the room.

"Excuse me!" Himeno sat up, and the short, squeaky nurse turned around to face Himeno, with a smile now on her face.

"Yes, ma'am?" She walked back to Himeno's bedside.

"Do I have... Amnesia?" Himeno asked the nurse with a gulp, already knowing the answer.

"Ah... Yes, Miss Awayuki." The nurse's face became much more nervous looking. Himeno felt scared. What all had she forgotten?

"...Thank you. And... could I please get some food in here?" Himeno's face became much more serious. Her stomach was empty. She needed at LEAST ten servings...

"Yes... Yes, Miss Awayuki." The nurse grinned, before leaving the room. Himeno lied there, trying to remember. Trying so hard... Was Hayate a friend? He acted like it, but this feeling he made Himeno feel... Was so different.

Could Himeno actually...

Hate this man?

.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.:XxX:.

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter. HOW SUSPENSFULNESSNESS!**

**It will be a pretty short story. Probably only about five chapters long. The next chapters will probably be longer, though.**

**Anyways, look forward to me updating! I'll probably update weekly, unless my internet goes down or I get writer's block.**


	2. Stalking Me?

**Chapter Two: Stalking Me?**

Gwee: WAIT WAIT! Disclaimer?! D:

Kiniro: ...Do we have to? We had it in the last chapter. And whoever's reading this should have read the first chapter before this one.

Gwee: ...Stfu! (Some Tea For U.) It's green.

Kiniro: No. No ty. :

Gwee: We don't own Pretear, by the way! I've never even read or seen it. BUT I WILL SOON. cackles

Kiniro: Yes... On with my writing. -koff-immature-koff-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Himeno was taken home that day, she would be returning to school the very next day, since the school had been untouched by the Tree of Finrir. No one had told Himeno anything except there had been a war/fight... Her memories as a Pretear were gone.

"Good morning!" Himeno yawned as she sat up, then smiling at her tulips.

"Oh no! It's that late already?!" Himeno yelled as she scrambled out of bed, brushing her hair, getting dressed, and grabbing her bag all at the same time. Himeno opened her giant bedroom door quickly.

"...Yo." Hayate replied, standing right outside her door. Himeno froze, then kicked him all the way to the other side of the hall.

"CREEP!" She yelled after him before she remembered that she was running late. She ran down the never-ending staircase. She burst through the kitchen doors, and ran to sit down beside Mayune.

"Good morning!" Himeno smiled at her family, who had almost finished eating. Himeno looked down at her plate, and scarfed down half of her food, then gulped down some milk. Mawata stood up.

"Himeno, do you want us to have the car wait for you?" Mawata smiled at her sweetly. Since when did Mawata do this? What exactly had Himeno forgotten?

"Y-Yes!!" Himeno replied with a loaf of bread sticking out of her mouth. Mawata attempted to surpress a giggle behind her hand, and left the dining room. Himeno choked down her food.

"Since when has Mawata been so... happy?" She asked her father as she stood up, grabbing her school bag.

"Ah. It's a shame you forgot everything. I wonder when you'll remember?" Her father smiled at her.

"I feel kind of bad for Hayate." Mayune said with a sigh. "Mmhmm." Her parents agreed in perfect unison.

Himeno stared at them, wondering "What the hell?".

"Come on, Himeno." Mayune said as she walked past Himeno to go to school. Himeno trailed after her. Mayune and Himeno left the house, and slid into the back of a car.

"Mayune, what do you mean you feel bad for him?" Himeno asked Mayune in a whisper.

"Hm? I think it's more up to Hayate to tell you..." Mayune smirked before telling Tanaka to drive, and he did so. Driving... Driving right past the shortcut Himeno took that fated day. Himeno saw it... She saw the shortcut.

She bent over, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She screeched in pain. Her head felt like it was splitting. The car came to a stop, very quickly.

"Himeno?!" Mayune unbuckled and put her hand on Himeno's back. Himeno lifted her head up, tears had gathered in her eyes from the searing pain.

"I just now remembered... When I met Hayate, and something, static or something, shocked us both." Himeno sat back up in her seat, relaxing her head back.

"Do you remember anything else?" Mawata asked her with a flicker of hope in her eyes. Himeno shook her head no.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet. When Mawata and Himeno arrived at school, they got out of the car and told Mayune bye. Himeno got to her classroom, and sat in her chair, as usual.

"Himeno!" Yayoi, Himeno's overly drama-obsessed best friend, rushed over to Himeno.

"I heard you have amnesia? That's so sad!" Yayoi said quickly. "Hayate must be feeling as if his heart has been torn out, and then when you suddenly remember everything, the two of you elope, and then you run off to france and meet a..."

"ELOPE? WHAT THE HELL?!" Himeno screamed in surprise as she stood up, the entire classing looking at her. She bowed her head then sat back down.

"Why would I elope what that creep?" Himeno asked Yayoi with a huff. Yayoi simply smiled at her before taking her own seat.

"Class," The male teacher said as he walked in the room, merely seconds after Yayoi sat down. "Today, we have a transfer student." A boy with shaggy black hair and large hazelnut orbs walked in the room.

"Yu-Yuri-Chan?!" Himeno said loudly in surprise. The entire class was looking at her once again. The transfer student smiled at her.

"Hello everyone, my name's Yuri Soujiroh. I'm transferring back here, I was in Osaka for four years. I look forward to having class with you." He bowed his head politely.

Yuri walked towards the back of the seats and sat down beside the wall, a boy on his other side. Himeno watched his every move, until he looked up at her, and smiled, waving his hand slightly.

Himeno turned her head away quickly, to prevent from blushing. This boy she knew from middle school was back? The first boy she ever had a crush on?

School passed by quickly. All except lunch, because during lunch, Yuri talked with Himeno. How did she ever live through it? Himeno sighed as she headed for the school gates.

"Himeno!" She heard Yuri call out. Himeno turned around to see Yuri slow down from a jog as he caught up to her.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" He asked her with his charming smile. Himeno felt her heart lag behind.

"Sure." She said with a forced smile. Something felt wrong about this.

"Let's go then!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the school gates.

"Himeno!" An all-too familiar voice called out from behind her. Yuri stopped and turned around with her, dropping her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hayate was quickly making his way towards Himeno, and he was very clearly irritated.

"To get ice cream!" She scoffed at him.

"You just got out of the hospital! You're going home!" Hayate said forcefully, grabbing her arm.

"Hospital?" A confused Yuri tried to ask.

"You're not the boss of me!" Himeno snatched her arm away. "Stalker!" She said as she stuck her tongue out and turned away from him. Hayate twitched slightly.

"You leave me no other choice." He snapped at her, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down, you stalker!" She yelled as she hit at his back. He walked quickly away from the forgotten Yuri Soujiroh.

"Stalker?" He asked annoyed, before changing the subject. "You can get ice cream anytime, you should just rest right now!"

"What if I want ice cream now?" She asked him quickly, stopping her struggling.

"Then I can take you to get some." He replied with that 'you're so stupid' tone in his voice.

"Why couldn't Yuri? Hah? Are you jealous?" Himeno hit a weak spot. Hayate's face turned red, and he took Himeno off his shoulder.

"So what if I am!" He yelled, dragging her by her arm. He was walking to fast for her. It made her feel faint. As did his scent. It made her feel so weak. Maybe it wasn't his scent or the speed... Maybe he was right about her needing to go home. She started to fumble and trip in her walking.

"Hayate!" She called out, trying to steady herself when he came to a halt. Hayate got goosebumps all over. Himeno said his name. _His_ name...

"You're walking too fast for me..." She said quickly, and it was now her clinging to his arm. Hayate swooped her up, now holding her bridal style.

"We're almost there anyways." He shrugged slightly as she looked at him bewildered.

"Who exactly... are you?" Himeno asked Hayate, her eyelids seeming heavy. It was definitely Hayate that made her feel weak. Did she really hate him so much? She was falling asleep.

"I am... Your knight." He said calmly, as he walked through the Awayuki gate.

"My knight?" She asked drousily. His voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"We're here..." He said as he lowered Himeno. "...Himeno?" He called out the wobbly girl's name.

"Hime--" Her knees gave out and she passed out, falling delicately into her knight's arms.

Hime? Am I his Hime?

How can I hate my knight so much?

How do I know he's not lying, and trying to take Yuri's position in my heart?

_...But why would he do that?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fufufu!**

**Poor confused Himeno!**

**I think I'm a little evilll.**

**Will she fall for her knight or her first crush all over again?**

**OH, SO MUCH SUSPENSE!!**

**Kiniro.**


	3. My Giant Tiny Bedroom

Kiniro: I just read the Pretear manga... I've seen the anime over and over, it's just so cute!

Gwee: And we don't own either.

Kiniro: The manga was really cute, too! I might write a fanfic based on the manga...

Gwee: Hush.

Kiniro: But maybe not. Not that many people have read the manga.

Gwee:ON WITH THE STORY, PLEASE?! GWEE NEEDS HER STORY ADDICTION QUENCHEDDD.

Italics- _thoughts_

**Chapter Three: My Giant Tiny Bedroom**

Himeno opened her heavy eyelids, and going by her clock that displayed the time as 8:51 PM, she could tell she wasn't out for incredibly long. She lifted her tired body up and sat. She looked around drousily before moving her legs to the side of her bed. She didn't even notice until after she stood and nearly tumbeled over that she was wearing her yellow and green pajamas, with pink tulips bordering it.

' Hayate catches me as I pass out... My clothes are changed... Hayate... Clothes... Me naked... ' Himeno was trying to peice together what her mind was trying to tell her, and let out a yell after blushing to herself.

There was a loud and fast knock on her door about two minutes later. "Himeno?" Her mother, Natsue, walked in with a face of worry.

"Mother!" Himeno jumped at Natsue and grabbed her shoulders. "Who changed my clothes?" Himeno asked her urgently.

"A-A maid..." Her mother smiled at her awkwardly. Himeno let out a sigh and took a few steps backwards until her legs hit her bed, then fell onto it.

"Himeno... You should thank Hayate, and I'll send dinner up here for you." Her mother said with a sigh as she shut the door behind herself.

_Thank Hayate? For what? Stalking me?! I guess he did carry me home after I was being a jerk to him... But still! He acts like he owns me or something! _Himeno buried her face in her pillow and hit her fists on her bed.

There was another knock on her door. That was quick, they need to give this maid a raise... "Come in!" Himeno sat up and smiled. It wasn't a maid, it was Hayate.

Himeno' s face dropped. "What do you want?" Himeno quickly stood up, positioning herself in a defensive stance, her fists balled and her arms bent and glued to her side. She could feel her heart pounding.

"I brought you some ice cream." Hayate shrugged, and held out a double scoop of powdered green tea, natto, kimichi flakes, and chocolate chip ice cream. Himeno's eyes widened.

"How did you know that's my favorite? Is it your favorite too?" Himeno dove at the ice cream, grabbing it as if she was hypnotized by it. "...How did you get it here without it melting?" Himeno inspected the ice cream.

"I'm just skilled." Hayate grinned. This was cheating a little, since she'd forgot about the Leafe Knights and all. "And of course that isn't my favorite. I like edible food." He shrugged at her.

Himeno's eyes flashed at him. "Do you want to keep me company for a while?" Himeno asked him with a glare still set on him.

"That face is very inviting." Hayate raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her balcony and shut the doors. "You're going to catch cold and get kidnapped someday."

"Shut up! The Awayuki residence is heavily gaurded, thank you very much! And I'm not weak enough to catch cold." Himeno retorted as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Anyone can catch a cold." Hayate sat beside her on her bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

_Scoot over. SCOOT OVER. _Himeno was trying to tell her body to inch as far away from Hayate, but it just didn't work... "When's the last time you caught cold?" Himeno couldn't resist asking- _Him? Catching a cold? I bet it's hilarious._

"It's incredible, your ice cream isn't all over your face yet." Hayate changed the subject as he glanced over at her barely eaten ice cream.

"Ice cream should be indulged, other food is just fuel!" Himeno fought back. He observed too much, he knew too much. It was awkward to Himeno.

"Himeno..." Hayate's voice became more serious as he sat up straight and looked her in the eye.

"...Yes?" **Thump Thump.** Her heart was beating like crazy, she wanted to move, she wanted to move badly. She just couldn't avert her gaze from his eyes. His eyes that looked as if you were looking into the endless sky, like you were soaring the air, feeling wind brush against your cheeks. Wind...

"You have ice cream on your nose." He told her flatly. _How irritating! Why couldn't he just say it like a normal person?! _

Himeno felt a vain throb in her forehead. "You didn't bring any napkins..." She shot a sideways glare at him.

"It's okay, I'll get it off." Hayate turned his torso to face Himeno, and looked her straight in the eyes. _What the hell? Does he have a handkerchief or something?_

Hayate leaned in, his eyes not leaving hers. He didn't break eye contact until the very second his lips hit the tip of her nose, scooping the ice cream off.

"I'm glad that part was only grean tea." He coolly turned his head away from Himeno, hiding his blush, as soon as the ice cream was gone and he'd wiped her nose dry with his thumb.

Himeno sat frozen in place. There was nearly a minute of silence before she clicked what had just happened.

"You... You pervert!" She drew her arm back, dropping the remaining ice cream and cone on the floor and pulling her fingers into a fist.

Hayate jerked to face her and grabbed her wrists. "Hitting is unlady like, tulip head." He smirked. Did he just say tulip head?

"Tulip head?!" Himeno stood up as quickly as she could, his hands still firm around her wrists. "I'll show you unlady like!" She grunted past grinding teeth as she shoved her right knee into his stomach, pushing him backwards on her bed, trapped under her leg.

_Click_. "Miss Himeno, I've got your--" A maid was bringing her dinner, and let out a startled gasp as she took in the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The frightened nurse bowed and set the food tray down on the nearest surface. Himeno's eyes widened.

"No! That's not what happend!" She jumped off of Hayate and ran towards the door, desperate to correct the foolish thought she knew the maid had.

"There's nothing wrong with her thinking that," Hayate said in a teasing whisper as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Himeno was at the other side of the room in no time.

"I know self defense," She glared at him intimidatingly, her fists clenched tight and her arms bent by her side, once again.

Hayate took a few steps towards her, and she stiffened even more everytime he got closer. "What a waste of ice cream." Hayate sighed as he bent over and picked up the forgotten cone of ice cream.

"I'll throw this away and send a maid up here to clean up the rest," Hayate smiled lightly at Himeno before walking to the door, then turning to face her one last night. "Goodnight, my tulip head." And at that, he was gone.

Himeno stood there blankly until she got snapped into reality as a warm, wet liquid rolled down her rosy cheeks. What was this feeling? What was wrong with her? What was wrong with _him_?

_Knock knock_. Who now? Himeno wiped her cheeks and eyes quickly to remove any evidence of sadness. "Come in!" she put on a cheery tone and smile.

"Miss Himeno..." A maid opened the door while panting, and holding a phone in her left hand. "Phone, for you... Yuri Soujiroh..." she managed to get out between breaths. She obviously had to run to Himeno's room with the phone. This maid really did deserve a raise!

Himeno took the phone from the worn out made with a sympathetic smile and bow. "Hello?" Himeno kept her cheery tone as she answered the phone.

Yuri's voice rang out from the phone. "**Himeno, would you like to go on a date this Sunday?**"

Himeno stuttered for a second before managing a few words like "Sure. Casual. Friends. Catching up to do. Fun." and some nervous laughter thrown in at random.

"No, Himeno," Yuri laughed slightly. "Not as friends."

Himeno was speechless. He wasn't very shy, ne? How random. They hadn't even spoken much since middle school, unless... He had a crush on her then too? Impossible.

"I guess so." Himeno said loudly, a false laugh following shortly after. Her heart panged and her stomach sunk.

Yuri was going on and on about his plans. Himeno didn't catch most of it, she couldn't stay focused. "I got some free tickets to an amusement park from a friend since he works there and prices are so outrageous nowadays."

Himeno laughed stiffly, "Yeah, they're Hayate?" Yuri paused. "What? Hayate?" He asked bluntly, with slight jealousy welling up inside of him.

"What? No. I said 'Yeah, they're high aren't they?' " She spat out quickly and nervously. That it is what she meant to say... Did she really say Hayate?

"Oh, my bad." You could hear the relaxation in his voice as he laughed. "Well, I'm going to let you go. See you at school tomorrow."

"Good night." Himeno said her goodbye just before she hung up the phone.

Himeno sat the phone down on her vanity, beside her tray of food. Shouldn't she be more excited?

_They only gave me one serving?!_ Himeno's eyes widened at the small proportion (in her eyes) of dinner they gave her.

- I listed the ice cream by memory, correct me if those were the wrong ingredients please. Thanks.

Himeno's gotta date Well, hopefully. Who knows what'll happen? Not even I do.

Woohoo. Time for the extra drama to smother everyone, just how I like it.

Kiniro


End file.
